


A Dream is a wish your heart makes

by GoddessOfFanFicFandomQueen



Series: Disney Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, djinn, dream - Freeform, established sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFicFandomQueen/pseuds/GoddessOfFanFicFandomQueen
Summary: Sam gets captured by djinn and thinks Gabriel is alive in the dream. Dean and Cas find him and Castiel is afraid to tell Dean and when he does, he wants to wake up his brother. When Sam wakes up, he feels a wave of sadness and realization that it was fake, that none of it was real and that Gabriel was gone, and he was alone.





	A Dream is a wish your heart makes

“Sammy. I got to finish up this nest that I’m doing right now. I’ll catch up with you in a few days. Do me a favor and stay safe Alright?” Dean told Sam over the phone. Sam was in another town on the other side of the country with a car he was using from the bunker. He was working on a djinn case himself and Dean and Cas were busy with the vampires. He sighed and Dean heard it.

 

“Sam. I know you miss him. I mean… I do too. If I’m being honest. He’s not as annoying as I thought before, and we were actually getting along. For all the months we knew him, he was becoming a good friend and ally.”

 

Sam was surprised to hear that. He knew that Dean and Gabriel were friends because he saw them hanging out and they never noticed. Castiel had been so happy that his brother and his lover were getting along.

 

“Yeah, Dean. I do, I miss him… a lot.” He ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I just wish… I could have told him… before he…” Sam stopped. He didn’t want to finish. He was already choking up and felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I’ll see you in a few days Dean. Talk to you later.”

 

Dean grunted. “See you soon Bitch.”

 

Sam laughed. “Jerk.” And then he ended the call. He sat on the bed and took off his boots, and laid down, turning off the light. He would deal with the Djinn tomorrow. Moments later he was asleep.

—-

The next morning, Sam was up bright and early. He went for his run. He wanted to go through his thoughts and his plan. He already talked to the victims family and the police, so now he just needed to find the Djinn himself. When he got back to his room, he grabbed his bag of supplies and went to the building where he thought it would be. It was dark, dusty, cold and damp. He turned on a flashlight and looked around. His silver knife that was dipped in lambs blood dripped on the floor, shining in the sunlight that was coming in from the window. He flicked his flashlight around in the dark, and when he turned, he was face to face with the monster he was hunting, who then slammed him up against a wall pinning him there and slowly moving his hand towards his face. Sam grabbed his hand and struggled to move it away from him but the Djinn was much stronger. He touched Sam’s face, the blue tattoos on his body glowing and the monster watched as the hunters eyes turned grey, rolling into the back of his head as he dropped to the ground, which gave him time to chain the hunter up to the wall, hanging from the ceiling. The Djinn chuckled.

 

“Enjoy your dream Sam Winchester, Because you won’t want to wake up from this one…” and then the monster left, leaving Sam there alone, chained up, locked in a dream world that would break him.

 

Sam opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed. He sat up and covered his eyes with his arm as the sun came through the window. Sam rubbed his eyes. What in the hell was going on here? He got off the bed and went into the kitchen, and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Gabriel. Gabriel was alive. He was alive and well and happy and well he was alive! Sam didn’t think he’d ever see him again. He smiled because the love of his life was alive. He didn’t realize this was a dream.

 

He finally spoke,

“Gabriel? Is that you? You’re alive?”

 

Gabriel turned around. “Oh good morning Sam. Of course I am. I won’t die on you again.” And he walked over to Sam and went on his tip toes and kissed Sam. The kiss was magical. Oh god, Sam thought. Is this real? Is any of this real? It felt real. Gabriel cupped his face and smiled.

 

“Don’t worry Sam. I promise I won’t leave you ever again.”

 

Sam took his hands and smiled widely. “I love you Gabriel. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too Sam.”

 

Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, and he was trying so hard not to cry. He could feel the warmth of Gabriel’s body and knew that he was really there or well he thought it, the dream told him that. Gabriel was startled but leaned into the hug, and leaned into him a little bit more, which made Sam’s body react, and a pool of heat swirled around in him and the movement of Gabriel’s body went all the way to his lower body and Sam grunted. Gabriel laughed and could tell Sam liked what he was doing and he liked it a lot, so then he leaned into Sam’s body even more, purposely grinding his body on Sam’s. Sam grunted and tried to focus but all he said was,

 

“Bedroom. Now.” But he practically growled it and that made Gabriel excited.

 

“As you wish Sammich.”

 

Sam picked up Gabriel and carried him to the bedroom, closing the door after him. He threw Gabriel on the bed, and was taking off his boxers, which he realized that had been the only thing he was in. Gabriel looked at him seductively, and he motioned him over to him.

 

“Come and get me SamSqautch.”

 

Sam growled. He was so ready for this. Oh so ready for this. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over Gabriel. An hour or two later, Sam laid on his back, breathing hard.

 

“That was amazing.” He turned to Gabriel and smiled at him. Gabriel looked at him.

 

“You bet it was.”

 

Sam kissed him lazily, and wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s. He held his face, smiling softly.

 

“Yes. Yes, It was.”

 And then suddenly Sam is awake in the real world. Gabriel is nowhere to be found. 

 

A Dream is a wish your heart makes...

 


End file.
